Encountering a Wonder
by TheWanderingTree
Summary: A short story based off of one of the few pictures of Jack meeting Inma and what their interaction would be like after meeting up at the beanstalk.
1. Chapter 1

**Forward**

 **While I have chapter one for my first story to edit, it is just about ready and I hope to publish it by Tuesday tops, hopefully sooner. In the meantime, I wanted to write a short story for the recently shelved movie Gigantic. I have more to say at the end of this chapter.**

 **I own nothing of Disney's take of Jack and the Beanstalk other than this story's plot.**

 **Jack and Inma belong to Disney.**

Chapter 1

Prologue

The sun has just risen and the earth already has a procedure to follow. With the sun's rays beaming onto the rich light soil that is home to a garden consisting only of sunflowers. The golden beauties would stretch up as high as 10 feet and compete with one another to collect the most sunlight. For wherever there was a garden there was a farmer who grew these magnificent giants. Life at the farm has also gotten lively for the rooster would crow to the sun, letting the farmers' know it was time to get out of bed.

A middle-aged woman got off her bed and slowly walked out to the front porch of a two-story house full of holes on the ceiling and no glass on the windows. Not that the woman was able to notice these details for she was very near-sighted and needed her glasses to see anything. The woman had suffered from back pain as she would hunch at times. Aside from her back, she had black hair with strands of gray, but she didn't mind as long as most of her hair remained the former. Her eyes were dark brown, but it was hard to tell because even as a child, the woman never had good eye sight. She found her glasses next to a vase near a window and set them on, looked outside and from what she could see, she wanted nothing more than to bask in the sun as well as enjoy the wind, breezing with just enough force to make the even the hottest afternoon bearable as well as speed up the process of drying the laundry. After a moment to herself, a loud moo coming from her only cow called in need of milking. The woman sighed to herself and pulled up her sleeves, mentally preparing herself for a long day. She then remembered she wasn't the only one living and could use the help anytime soon.

"Jack, if you're done pretending to be asleep. Be a dearie and help out your poor mother!" She yelled in a playful tone. She couldn't blame her son for not wanting to work, especially since he stayed all day at the nearest city to sell milk and sunflower seeds. A bit irritated that he didn't answer, she called her son once again.

"You better come down now!" She waited, but no response. "Looks like someone will be picking sunflowers for longer hours." She shook her head in disbelief as she muttered and went on to her daily routine.

Had her eyesight been better, the single mother would have noticed a giant beanstalk that had towered their house and made the sunflowers look like grass. A sight for sore eyes, but an opportunity for a young teen.

Jack

"How far up can this weed travel? It can't go on forever!" The boy complained. "But it sure beats harvesting sunflowers seeds all day." Jack said out loud as he struggled to continue climbing up while fighting the urge to not let go and fall all the way down. Jack glanced up and spots a giant leaf nearby and gives himself one final burst of energy. "Just a little more… got it!"

The boy is able to get a good grip and pulled himself up and sat back and the leaf with his back the stem of the gargantuan plant. As Jack caught his breathe, he scratched the top of his head, full of patch of hair, as black as charcoal and stood up as though it was the remains of a burned forest.

Once Jack found himself feeling less exhausted, he stared at awe of the incredible environment of a sea of white clouds and patches of blue so he could look at his farm from below.

"The sky is truly astounding." All of his frustration melted away and was replaced with excitement.

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" the farmer yelled at the top his lungs. He then stood up and yelled again, only to notice his armpits were sweating through his sleeves.

"I ought to take better care of my clothes. They're my best pair after all." Jack pressed his hands all over his red tunic to make sure it wasn't drenched, but instead admired his well-toned body and for all the years of manual labor. The only perk he ever liked about being a farmer. His brown smooth leather boots were killing him but didn't want to take the risking climbing barefoot. Now that he had taken a breather, he was ready to climb on. About 15 minutes passed and lo and behold, the tip of the beanstalk. Jack had finally made it.

"Holy Storm Giants, I am near the top of the world. Just a few more steps and I have a story of a lifetime!" Jack exclaimed.

The young farmer was about to touch the tip until a dark shadow surrounded him for a second and disappeared just a fast. Jack was dumbfounded as to what he had just witnessed and looked down to see a circular figure formed in the middle of the clouds below him. Afterwards, he heard a set of monstrous sounds that almost sounded like footsteps. It stopped and then a patch of clouds above him cleared away and revealed the edge of a cliff.

Jack had no idea what was going on, but he had made it too far to call it quits and as scared as he was, he wanted to see his goal to the end.

"It's easy, just touch the tip and then call it day." He thought to himself. With the last of his energy, he leaped up as high as he could and poked the tip of the beanstalk with his finger. The moment was short lived for as soon as he did so, he would've fallen to his death had he not grabbed hold of the cliff.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Glad my life doesn't end at the age of 16. My mom would never forgive me-!" The boy never finished his sentence for when he looked up before him, a pair of ginormous pupils, brown as light chocolate were staring down at him, searching deep into his soul. Along with hair that shined bright as the sun, and longer than any waterfall he had ever seen. Unable to scream for help. Jack remained frozen, his life in the hands of a monster.

 **Wow, as long as this was, I loved every minute of writing this piece. As I was saying earlier, of all the fairytales I've read, Jack and the Beanstalk is still my all-time favorite. To this day, I am still saddened that Disney decided to cancel the movie. I want to believe that the movie can come back someday because it has the most potential. Can't really say that about Newts.**

 **I hope you all take the time to read this and please follow this and/or give feedback. I'd truly appreciate it.**

 **Until then, take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forward**

 **And now, a chapter dedicated to our main giantess and what took place prior to meeting her tiny friend.**

Chapter 2

Inma

Whereas the weather was pleasant on earth, the same could not be said about the sky. The world above was especially hot today. Yet, this did not stop people from shopping in the streets.

"Try a free sample of fresh apples!"

"Buy half a dozen eggs for 3 pesetas!"

"One roll of bread for 2 pesetas!"

The many banters heard throughout the kingdom as farmers and salesmen try to sell as quickly as possible before their products rotted. An hour past noon was rush for sellers, as well as for the consumers for there were limited supplies on fruits and veggies. Still, this did not stop a young girl from shopping.

"Will that be all Little Missy?" A man bellowed. The little girl was 12 years old and wore a purple sweater and pants. The clothing was much lighter than they appeared. Her blonde hair was let down and reached the middle of her back. She had covered her ears and curled herself inwards a bit for he had startled her.

The shop keeper was a stocky fellow who seemed to put down any plans for eating. His beard was all the evidence to prove this theory because it appeared to have collected every bits of food he had eaten his entire life. His appearance wasn't all that better for his hair was long and greasy, about as unwelcoming as with prickly beard. The shop keeper's eyes were tiny and gloomy. But his nose was biggest feature on his face. If he were to get angry, it would glow as red as a tomato. As much as the child felt uneasy being at his store, she would shop here if it meant to be away from crowds, which she hated. Once she was sure the shopkeeper's voice had quiet down, the girl regained her composure followed by uncovering her ears, and then responded in a timid tone: "Inma."

"What's that? Couldn't hear you." The man said out loud.

As frustrated as she was, she repeats her name louder: "Inma." She hoped the shopkeeper wouldn't ask her to speak any louder. "And yes, that will be all" Inma said nervously. Just as she picked up her groceries. The girl noticed the grown up was staring at her feet and it made her feel uncomfortable. "Um, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." The man apologized. He couldn't help but wonder why anyone, let alone a child, would walking around barefoot. "You sure I can't get you a pair of boots or something?"

Inma shook her head "I am fine, thank you" she declined politely. Her eyes then wandered to a particular clothing and pointed at it. "Actually, may I see the price for that?"

Just as the girl made it across the gate. Inma looked back and got a view of the royal palace. She had heard many tales of the castle from how luxurious life was for the royals to the many parties thrown every night. These were things her father would tell her every night before she went to bed. Snapping back to the present, Inma put down her basket and sorted out her groceries.

She counted tomatoes, lettuces, a few eggs, and a loaf of bread, oranges, and a single apple. The girl the held up her latest purchase up high: A lavender jacket. When she saw the jacket back at the store, she couldn't believe just how cute it was. Inma found the fur scarf cute for its tiny size. What she loved about her new coat more than anything, was the color. The young girl loved the light shade the purple gave off and thought it went perfectly with her sweater, which just happened to be purple too. Inma decides to put on the jacket and hurry home to check herself out in a mirror.

Inma's home was far from the lively kingdom and she had to cross through a forest. She did not mind this as compared to the area she had just left from, she rather spent her time here, where the only sounds accessible to the ear were the chirping of birds or the songs crickets played in the cooler evenings. She was thankful not too many people came to this forest because the air remained fresh and cool along with a few fruit bearing trees. While she was thankful she did not have to worry about bumping into people, Inma had always felt sad about how she had a hard time making friends. Once at a festival, a group of girls had approached her and asked if she wanted to hang out with them. She responded by wrapping her arms across, below the chest and looked down at the ground. The girls looked at her weird and moved along. The only person she called a friend was her father. As grateful as she is to have a caring father, she wanted a friend who was closer to her age and could relate to her. She stopped walking and shed a tear remembering how she had failed to make friends that day. A single tear landed on her new jacket. The young girl then said out loud "Ew, I'm not gonna cry on my new jacket." She wiped her face with the bottom of her palm.

Just at the girl picked up her rather tiny basket, she heard an audible thump from the cliffside of the forest. She ran as fast as her little feet could carry her and when she arrived, she got down on her arms and knees and saw a green, skinny plant rising from what appeared to be below the clouds.

"How is this possible?" She wondered. Unfortunately, in the midst of her rush, she swung her basket too fast and the apple fell below. Instead, her focus was the tip of the mysterious plant, where a tiny object was looking up at her.

"Is that…a human?!" She thought.

 **I cannot tell you how sorry I am for the long wait, I've been caught up on life and summer classes. It has been tough juggling these things, but hey, at least I'm still here. In all seriousness, this chapter was originally scrapped because I didn't like how it was turning out, so I deleted it and took a break from writing. It wasn't until my camping trip last week ideas for this chapter came to me just as I was about to sleep. I just wished it came to me sooner than 1 in the morning.**

 **Other than that, I'm glad to have taken the time to do this instead of playing videogames or go on Youtube.**

 **As always, leave me feedback in the reviews and see you next time.**

 **Quick note: Pesetas was the currency for Spain before they switched to** **Euros. Although I won't focus too much on it in this story, I thought it was worth bringing in references of Spain since the movie was set there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're here, our main cast got their backstory covered and we can proceed to the stories present. Yep, I'm just as shocked as you are, already uploading a new chapter. Let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jack

The day was hot and bright, but the only thing Jack was experiencing at the moment was an endless supply of darkness provided by the monster's shadow and a crisp chill blanketing him the way a blizzard enwraps its victims. The boy's legs were weak from climbing endless hours to the top of the beanstalk and once they gave out, he yelled and held tightly on the edge of the cliff using his arms to keep hold. Jack groaned in pain, but his legs would not respond and was left dangling in air. As his face was turning red from clinging on, he heard the ginormous shadow make a daunting sound.

'This is not how I'm going down' (no pun intended). When Jack looked up, he noticed the creature didn't take the time to snatch him and devour him right then and there. The sun then shined onto the side of the creature's left eye, causing it to move back just a bit. It was there the young farmer stopped struggling and took a closer look at its "hideous" face. The meager ray of light hardly exposed much of the monster's face, but as he looked it in the eye, it was… worried? Jack wondered why such a thing would worry for him until his arms gave out. Once Jack felt gravity pulling him back to the land below, Jack screamed and closed his eyes, praying his death would be quick and painless. Along this mentality, he became unconscious.

Inma

The young giantess stared at awe at the tiny specimen. She had heard legends of tiny people living in a world below her and the giants, but that was just that, legends. Inma wanted to get a better look at the tiny boy. She assumed it was a boy from the looks of its hair; it was short and combed in a way girls don't do so. This was as close as she could get without frightening the tiny human, who looked as though he was dealing with another problem. She flinched a little when she heard the human yell but couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his face turning red.

'He reminds me of the shopkeeper and his nose' Inma thought to herself. Just as she was loosening up, the suns glare pierced her on the eye, forcing her to sit up and move back. Once she felt the sun no longer bothering her sight, the giantess was scared to look down in fear the human took off while she was distracted. Although she had made fun of the boy's face a moment ago, she couldn't help but worry for she was aware he was in some sort of pain. Inma leaned closer and was relieved that he was still there, hanging around. Her expression went from relieved to panic when she saw the boy fall right before her eyes. She had no time to come up with a rational thought, but she had to do something. Without hesitation, she swooped in her right arm, forming a cup shape out of her hand. Inma brought her right hand to her face and was relieved the boy was laying in the center of her palm. The giantess carefully brought her left hand alongside her other one and meshed them on the sides to create an even bigger cup. Inma used this time to get a better look of the tiny person and confirmed it was a boy.

"He's so cute, I can just eat him up" She whispered. The giantess doubted the boy would find that remotely funny. Instead, the giantess decides to rub him lightly against her cheek. Inma pulled the basket towards her and rearranged it with one hand with holding him the other. Confident of her sorting, Inma placed the human in the middle of the bag.

"Maybe when he wakes up we can be…friends" Inma said out loud with a smile on her face as the giantess picks up her little basket and skips onwards in an upbeat mood.

* * *

 **Shorter chapter than usual. I know. I honestly thought this was going to be much longer but hey, it happens. Getting back to what I was saying, I got my inspiration from listening to various Disney music. Both official and covers. Thank you Aladdin, The Incredibles 2 and Coco! Before I go, I am going to get this out of the way: I** **don't like odd numbers. Seeing that lone apple, it was just asking to be written off :P**

 **Having said that, it could also mean a clue. The movies I mentioned; I might write a fanfic on one of them. Who knows?**

 **For now, leave some feedback and let me know where I can go from here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forward**

 **Hello internet. After months of prioritizing in summer classes. I am back with a new chapter. As always, further commentary is at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jack

Unaware of his current dilemma, the young farmer awakens from his "eternal" slumber and starts panicking. "Where am I? His anxiety skyrocketed when he found himself being tossed and turned. The unsteadiness of the ground made Jack uneasy to the point he felt his last meal from the land below rising up to his throat. The ground was swaying back and forth, only accelerating the rate of Jack regurgitating. His worry came to a halt as he found himself slammed to the side of a wall.

Expecting to have injured his back from the impact, he found himself in the exact opposite scenario, the wall was soft and squishy. The tiny human gave it his all, but his efforts were futile. During his struggle, he couldn't help but feel the texture of the strange wall that got the best of him. His back felt warm, the air started to give a funny smell, it reminded Jack of something he was not found of back at home. What struck out was whatever the boy was stuck against, it molded his back perfectly and felt something dripping from above.

It was then, Jack remembered what had happened before he passed out. "I was climbing the beanstalk, looking to bring back anything of value. I made it to the top, and that's where I saw-!" the human exclaimed loudly and at that moment, realized that the giantess who spotted him earlier, took advantage of his weakness. He feared he was in the belly of the beast. Without the light to illuminate any suspicions, the darkness enveloped the hysteria, the anxiety, and the loneness no human, let alone a child, should ever experience.

Whereas the farmer had every right to be scared and accept defeat, he remembered his mother in his train of thoughts. He remembered just how much she needed him to get by. How at any given moment, his mother would have to sell the family cow if it was unable to produce any more milk. It pained Jack to even imagine his mother making such ultimatum to either keep the cow and lose the farm, or sell the cow and retain her property for a month at best. It would be a lose-lose situation because as a widow, she would be unable to claim anything without a man by her side. Worst of all, Jack never got to tell his mom just how much he loved her before taking off to uncharted lands.

After some time to ponder, Jack concluded he could not bear to see his mother suffer the way his father did after he died. The boy focused his strength into his arms, planted his feet firmly to the ground, gritted his teeth, and heaved as he successfully pulled them out swiftly from his prison. Jack congratulated himself but was snapped out of it when the feeling of turmoil returned.

This time, Jack ran to the other side of the wall and cling onto it. He felt relieved that this side of the wall was not sticky and was surprisingly easy to climb. As he travelled upwards, the human noticed an oddity in the ceiling. The boy scaled left until the oddity was at arms length. He didn't have time to question it, if this was a way out of his captor's belly, so be it. Although he quietly hoped he was going out through the mouth.

Jack found himself blinded by the light, yet he didn't mind. Once his eyes adjusted, Jack looked around his new surrounding and became dumfounded when it was only a basket. "I was in a basket this WHOLE TIME?!" He exclaimed and covered his mouth his hands, frightened as to how his captor would react if she found him alive.

He couldn't get a good look at her face but if his judgment was correct, she didn't seem to take notice. Jack however, wasn't willing to take the giantess's oblivion for granted and hopped off of various bulges he could use as stepping stones to the nearest handle. From there, he held on tight and didn't dare to look down.

Inma

In the time lapse of Jack's predicament, the giantess continued to skip along happily in her own little world. She couldn't get over the fact that the stories her father told her about humans were true, and now she had one inside her basket. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her papa.

Inma stopped and uncovered the blanket just a bit to create a small hole so she could check on her tiny human. She felt relieved he was safe from harm. She looked up and saw a tall field of corn a few feet from her. Inma was hesitant to enter the field not because the she was afraid, but because she didn't want to disturb what resided within it. Lost in her thoughts, the giantess heard a loud sound coming from her belly. Inma's face was swelled up in embarrassment.

"I could've sworn I ate breakfast before heading out to buy goodies. This is unacceptable for a lady to have an upset tummy!" She huffed and crossed her arms. The giantess's fit ended when she heard a buzzing sound heading to her direction. Inma flinched, but after a moment passed, she lowered her guard and realized that the buzzing belonged to the birds from the land below. Big or small, all birds compared to the giants were equal to a fly is with a human; insignificant.

For Inma, these miniscule creatures were actually much more common to find in her than humans. Despite unable to marvel these critters for their colors or wingspans, she stared at awe for the sheer mass of number, they outnumbered her significantly. The girl giggled as flocks flew past her and their wings skimmed her face, she didn't mind for these grazes if anything, tickled.

Once she was sure all the birds had migrated safely, Inma picked up the pace and dashed through the fields. Unlike the birds, the cornstalk nearly blocked her view completely, if she couldn't find the old path, she might find herself lost indefinitely. Fortunately, Inma was able to find such path and sure enough, made it out unscathed for the most part.

The giantess took a minute to catch her breath. The moment passed and she could not have been happier to be back at her home. After all the running she did, Inma took her time and walked to the front door. The house itself wasn't too bad. It was a similar to Jack's place where it was a two story with a large field for crops. Where the similarities ended was the ascetics; this residence was kept in great condition from its patched roof with no holes to dust-free furniture.

Inma placed her feet lightly on the welcome mat and knocked the door with just enough force that didn't come of aggressive or docile. A moment passed and she heard loud footsteps approaching the door. It opens inwards to reveal a rugged man roughly in his late 30's.

"You've been out all day. Why is that, my daughter?" The older giant asked sternly. The child wasn't sure how to go over everything that had happened.

"Well you see, I uh…" Inma stumbled her wording nothing was more apparent with her struggle than her crossing her leg over the other and was trembling. Her father placed his hands onto his chest and roared in laughter, yet she had no idea why.

"Come here and give your papa a hug, my Inma!" The bulky man wrapped his arms around his daughter. "You're so cute when you try to make small talk." He teased.

Inma pouted after hearing his remark. "You know how hard it is for me to talk in the first place. Please don't make fun of me about that, papa." She whined.

Her father then released his daughter from grip and looked at her with concern. "You know that I am only kidding. I didn't mean to upset you, sweetie." He placed his hand on her left shoulder. "Did something happen to you while you were out in town?" Inma's dad asked. She shook her head.

"No, nothing like that, papa." Inma said. "It's just I have something to show you. I found it on the way home. "

"Oh, and what could that be?" He was legitimately asking. He had told her multiple fairytales and legends whenever she had difficulty sleeping.

After Inma's father released her from his embrace, Inma had kept the basket close to her. The handle in particular, close to her coat.

Jack

"That's weird, the swaying stopped." The human thought as he looked up. He wished he hadn't for had his curiosity not been piqued. Without it, Jack would have never witnessed a second giant. This whole he spent with the girl, he never had a harder time catching a glimpse of his captor than he did with the man standing in front of them.

From his angle, the only thing he could see was the giant's beard. Although he couldn't hear the conversation clearly, it sounded like the two monsters were discussing something important, unaware of the eavesdropper hanging around. Just then, the basket shacked and was moving upwards. Jack had no idea how his fate will turn with two giants, but the farmer only had seconds to come up with something.

Jack turned his head and noticed the section of the handle he was holding onto to dear life was close to the gap between his captor's hand and her coat. He had a plan, but he had only one shot to pull it off. He slid down from the bottom of the handle and planted his feet slightly towards the edge. Once the basket levitated at just the right height, he made a leap of faith.

"To the belly of the beast!" The farmer screamed. "Metaphorically!"

Inma

The child lifted the basket just above her chest and pulled the blanket aside to give her father a full view on the inside. The response he gave was a far from what she expected.

"Um, Inma. I may not be the best at distinguishing fresh and spoiled fruits, but are fresh tomatoes supposed to look like this?" Inma's dad asked as he picked up the fruit and showed her the hole Jack imprinted. The young giantess felt her excitement ceased and replaced with despair.

"I don't understand. He was just here a minute ago" Inma said frantically as she pulled the basket towards her and searched every corner of her groceries. She was disheartened when her tiny human was nowhere to be found.

"Was there something you wanted to show me?" Her dad asked again but in a softer tone. "Sweetie?"

"It's nothing." Inma tried to put on a brave face, but couldn't hold it much longer after hearing her voice crack and before she knew it, tears started falling.

Her father had no idea what was wrong with his daughter, but it pained him to see her crying. Like any good parent, he put in effort to soothing his daughter. He kneeled to her level. "No need to cry, it's okay. You made an honest mistake." He smiled as he placed both his hands on Inma's shoulder's. She stopped crying and stared in disbelief.

"That's it. Now how about we go in and have ourselves some meat stew? Your favorite." He said as he smiled.

"No! I'm not hungry!" Inma yelled. The young giantess pushed herself away from her father and ran inside.

Inma's dad remained in his position. Completely shocked as to what had transpired. Left all alone to ponder what he did wrong. He picked himself up from the ground and made his way inside. The blonde grown up wiped his boots on the mat and thought of another woman he once held dearly. 'If only she were here. She'd know what to do.' He sighed and closed the door from behind.

Jack

Once again, the human found himself in a pickle. Between defending his life against the giants and finding himself clinging onto something, Jack wasn't so sure if he would last any longer. Yet, he found this scenario an exception. "This, material was way lighter than I expected."

He still couldn't believe he actually pulled off his plan with near perfection. The only flaw he faced was when he grabbed onto the giantess's sleeve instead of the coat. Because the fabric was incredibly thin, the boy's grip was becoming weaker each passing second. He barely had the energy to stay awake for his adrenaline had been depleted. In fact, going through it again, Jack would have as a matter of fact, fallen had a gust of wind not blew in his direction.

The farmer wasn't sure if this was an act of a god or just out of sheer luck, but he was grateful the wind blew with enough force to fling him inside his captor's sleeve. The temptation to sleep was calling to Jack, but he brushed it off. He had to stay up and ensure he was safe for more than five minutes. That and he was interested to what the giants were discussing. Unfortunately, he was unable to pick up anything.

Just when he found himself catching his breath, Jack felt himself being pulled back by the force of gravity and fell into the abyss between the bottom of the giantess's sweater and her elbow. Based on the motions of his new prison, he assumed she was running.

The farmer heard a loud slam behind him, then the silence. It wasn't much, but the daylight was enough to display a small wooden table and the all too familiar basket placed down. Unable to make accelerate his speed, Jack sluggishly walked from the elbow to the giantess's wrist.

"Can't hold out… much longer. Must… not… sleep." Nothing Jack said could persuade his body from staying awake; every part of his body was worn out completely.

Before he knew it, he collapsed face flat on the "floor". The human brought forth his right arm and pointed at the basket. Unable to fight off the demands of a weary body, he dropped his arm and felt himself falling once again. But this time, no one was there to notice.

Jack looked at the light, then passed out.

Inma

The blonde giantess stormed upstairs to her room and slammed the door as hard as she could. She stood still for a second and went straight to her bed. The young girl brought a pillow to her face and she started bawling.

"It's not fair!" Inma said out loud. "I wanted to show papa a human from his stories, and all he can think about is food!" She lowered the pillow and let go of it after seeing how wet she made it. Inma cupped her hands and remembered the black-haired human she encountered earlier. How he slept ever so peacefully on her palms. She wanted to learn more about him.

"Why did you leave me, little man?" The girl said as her snot was messing with the way she was talking. "I just wanted a friend."

Inma eyes were red from all the tears she let out. As tough as it was to accept, she knew she could never find him again, dead or alive for her little man was too tiny to be rediscovered.

The blonde giantess sniffled, then went for her basket to place it somewhere else. When she looked down, she saw a familiar sight she thought was lost forever. The tiny human was laying in the middle of the blanket. She covered her mouth and nearly let out a scream but stop herself. "But, how?"

She bent down to get a better look and saw he was even more worn than before. Inma didn't quite understand how it was possible, but she didn't want to lose him again. The young girl stood up and picked a jar off her drawer. Pulled the cork out and bent down again.

The giantess held the bottle with her left hand and scooped the unconscious human with her right and shook the latter gently. Thanks to Jack's slim physique, he was able to slide in without any struggle.

Inma finished off by sealing the jar with the cork. Placing it down on her table, the girl felt safe he was protected this time around. Because her little man was resting, she decided to take this time to clean up her room and wait.

* * *

 **Not gonna lie, I felt weird spending three days straight writing this up. A lot has happened during my time in summer school and I have some** **announcements to make.**

 **1) I believe this just before finals took place, but I hopped online to check on my stories here. I saw more people being drawn to this story than my other story, Ludere Park. Of course this is no reason to take down a story, but the pivotal point for me was, I had no idea how to get from point A to point B. As much as it pained me to do so, I have decided to delete my original story. I haven't abandoned it but it will be put on hold.**

 **2) I will be taking a small break. I love writing, but I need some time to relax and cool my head. Fear not, now that I am on summer break, I have time to post more chapters.**

 **That's it for my announcements. Thank for reading this and please leave feedback or fave!**


	5. Chapter 5

**After a little over a month, I'm finally posting a new chapter despite saying I would do so before I went back to school. My apologies. Further explanation will be on the bottom of the page. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jack

"My head...it hurts so much." Jack groaned while rubbing the back of his head. The black-haired teen vision was blurry. Fortunately, this did not last long. Once his vision cleared up, the boy slowly got up to his feet and pressed forward with his adventure. His travel was short-lived no more than a few steps for the human found his head slammed against something. Jack shook off the pain and pressed his hands all over the invisible wall. He then moved his hands frantically in hopes to find some way out, but no prevail. While the charcoal haired teen didn't find a way out, he found something interesting to say the least. Looking up without straining his neck, a corkscrew bigger than any building Jack had ever seen, sitting idly on top minding its own business.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Now I'm inside some jar?!" Jack exclaimed. Just when things could go down a notch, something always has to disrupt it. The human sat back down where he first woke up and slammed his head gently onto the glass behind him and closed his eyes. "Can this get any worse?"

When Jack opened his eyes, his looked up paralyzed in fear. He recognized the abundant flow of hair; his captor. Yet the farmer found it difficult to read the situation when his insight was limited to the strands of hair and a small crack of light to give off this miniscule info. The cork screw above him made a loud pop, exposing a large hole with better lighting. Next thing he know, Jack felt his world literally turning upside down, tumbling around until he landed near the opening of the jar, which the opening was now next to his feet. Thanks to its smooth surface, the farmer was unable to prevent himself from sliding down.

"Ahh!" The charcoal haired farmer screamed. 'I spoke too soon!'

Inma

As eager Inma was to befriend her tiny specimen, she knew just how tired he must have been for he had been sleeping for hours. Instead, she took her mind off with her bed. Not much needed to be done other than straighten the sheets. She picked up a stuffed bunny and a princess doll and placed them onto a shelf with a handful of other toys. Only now had the blonde giantess noticed her trail of footprints caked in dirt. With that in mind, she decided to head to her bathtub and washed the filth off her soles. Inma thought it was unlikely she would ever place the human on the ground and yet, the thought of her tiny human having to catch a whiff of her feet at their worst, her face burned with embarrassment.

This took about five minutes to wash and dry thoroughly and once she felt better about herself, Inma decided to do one more thing. She found a broom next to her drawer and swept till her trail was dirt free. The giantess looked around and was satisfied with the results. she had heard sounds coming from the jar. The blonde child went up to her table and saw her captive still sleeping. Her impulses got the best of her, so when she made it back to the table, she immediately picked up the jar and flipped it upside down and out popped the boy.

She didn't understand why the boy was staring at her, but Inma took a glance before immediately she shut her eyes and flustered over how cute the human was. The young giantess felt movement on her palm so she opened her eyes to check what was going on. The blonde child smiled when she saw the boy making himself comfortable on her palm.

Jack

The young farmer covered his face from light using his hand and stood up. He looked up and was dumbfounded. 'Wait a sec. This is the face I have been running from this whole time?!'

Not a word was exchanged between Jack and his captor and that was fine with him. He couldn't get over the sight of her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He found himself unable to draw his attention away from her eyes. Her irises were the size of his head, but to Jack, he was mesmerized how the color resembled an ocean of chocolate. Not wanting to lose himself in his captor's sweet and gentle orbs, Jack decided to take a step back and sit down and then observe other features of the giantess's face. He positioned himself crisscross. Her ears were by far the most difficult since her hair swallowed them, but if he had to judge based off of a glimpse, he'd say they were small for her, but could see himself fitting inside her earhole just fine. Not that he'd get around to doing that any time soon.

Jack then put his focused to the girl's nose, which looked small even for her size. It was hard to tell from his angle when her nose was about as a round as a button. No matter, the young farmer still found it cute. The last feature he wanted to focus was her skin. The giantess's skin was as white as a cloud and pleasantly smooth to the touch.

It was then the charcoal-haired teen noticed her expression was not at all he had anticipated; aggressive, handsy, or loud. He felt relieved this giant was friendly and respectful towards him. He picked up her timid complexion through her cheeks, where the red covered so much of her face, it was like the of clouds converted to a lake of lava. To ease the tension, Jack decided to sit back and put on a brave face.

Inma

Before the giantess gave in to her bashfulness, she knew she had to say something to her tiny captive. Inma could see the boy was totally putting on an act to come off as brave, but at least he was doing something. She cleared her mind and took a deep breath. She exhaled deeply and took the initiative to start up small talk.

"HI, LITTLE GUY!" Inma spoke in her normal voice. It was after her comment when she realized the power of her voice for the tiny human found himself blown away, at the mercy of her fingertip. She was scared but acted quickly by flexing her ring finger to the bottom for his feet to act like a stool. Once she was sure the boy found his balanced, Inma flexed up with her ring finger first and flung him back to her palm with the help of her middle finger.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" She asked, softening her voice. The giantess did not receive a verbal response but a signal through a 'thumbs up' sign. Inma had to squint really close into to see her human's phalange, but understood the gesture.

"You had me worried there, little man" Inma sighed with relief.

Running out of ideas to say next, Inma stared fidgeting with her free hand. Just then she had an idea. "Wow, talk about knocking your socks off huh?" She laughed at her own joke but cut it short when her captive did not respond.

"Oh, I just realized I haven't even told you who I am. My name is Inma. What's yours?" She asked tenderly.

Jack

Up until now, the young farmer had been deafened thanks to the giantess's booming voice. He was so focused on her looks, he completely overlooked just how force his captor held by her voice alone. Sure, he remembered giving Inma a 'thumbs up' signal, but his memory got fuzzy as to why he did so. His only explanation was so the blonde giantess would stop talking. 'Yeah, that would make sense since she hasn't said anything else' He nodded to himself.

As if fate had perfect timing, Jack's ears popped and the young farmer was ever so grateful to hear the sound once more. The farmer sat up, confused as to what he was supposed to do. A moment passed and the young giantess decided to repeat herself.

"I said, my name is Inma. What about yours?" She said quietly, which pleased Jack to no end.

Jack said his name, though it must have fallen short because the giantess brought her ear close to his head. He flinched, but gave a response anyways. "I am Jack."

Satisfied with his answer, Inma pulled her ear away and gave him a full view of her face once again. "Hmm, Jack." The teen saw that her face became serious all of sudden. He was worried if there was anything wrong with his reply. In a split second, he saw her smiling.

"Aww, what a cute name for a little cutie such as yourself" She squealed. Jack was unsure whether to feel uncomfortable with such a degrading nickname or having Inma's finger rubbing his face.

Afterwards, Inma pulled her finger away and focused not necessarily to Jack but towards his clothes.

"These are such tiny clothes!" She said as she ever so lightly lifted Jack's arms up. "And I love the color red. Where did you get them?"

"Well, I was able to gather as much money needed for this set. The tailor back in my world stops by at every household every odd month. He looked up and saw the giantess raise her eyebrows, confused as to what she had just heard. "Yeah, he's just weird that way" He chuckled. Jack was delighted to hear Inma laugh at his comment.

"Anyhoo, He came by to my place a year ago and it stood out to me. I don't know why, but it did and it was either this or a purple suit. So, I held my head high and went for the manlier color." Jack finished with craning his head up and crossing his arms. His smile at the end was enough for Inma to not take his gesture too seriously.

"I think you would look great in purple." The blonde giantess declared.

"That's what you got out of this?" The charcoal hair teen said with confusion in his tone.

"Well, what was I supposed to take out of this?" The blond captor retorted.

Now that he thought about it, Jack left out why it took him so long to collect the money. "Well, as a farmer, you gotta pull up your bootstraps and get to work." The farmer announced proudly.

Instead, Jack saw Inma roll her eyes and stepped back when she let out a groan. "Ugh, you sound like my dad."

"But it's true" Jack whined, causing the blond child to laugh.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." Inma teased him by playing with his hair.

Just when he thought things were going smooth, the farmer's stomach growled for attention, demanding to be fed right here and now. While Jack was truly hungry and was dying to eat anything, he knew this would give his captor more ammo to tease him.

"Hehe, looks like somebody's hungry." She poked him on the belly and giggled.

"I was trying to stay alive from being crushed or eaten all day long" Jack said putting his hands on his belly.

"All day?" Inma looked outside from her window and her tiny man was right; since her time back from shopping, the sun was ready to set. Just then she got an idea. "I'll be right back."

The young giantess kneeled down to place Jack on top of her table. "Stay right where you are, please?" Jack was about to dismiss her until he saw fear in her eyes, how at any moment, she could be on the verge of crying.

"Uh, yeah. You have my word" Jack replied cautiously. In return, his captor smiled

"Thank you." With that, she turned to the door and slammed it in the midst of her rush.

"Hmm, I wonder why she was worried about me leaving? It's not like I can go anywhere." Jack said out loud. He shrugged it off and leaned back on the jar.

Inma

"I knew papa would never throw out food, especially his delicious stew." Inma whispered out of fear her father would wake up from his nap. She knew better than anyone to never wake him up from his siesta. She got up the stairs tiptoeing but caught a whiff of her food. Her little tummy rumbled in response of the scrumptious scent. As embarrassed as she was to have her tummy growl, Inma was thankful this was done not a moment earlier. But more than anything, she was dying to give Jack a big hug. She doubted he would mind, but she knew deep down it could end up making her little man uncomfortable around her, which was the last thing she wanted.

She walked to her table and placed the food on top. She spotted Jack on the side of jar and cleared her throat. "Ahem!" She cleared her throat and looked down at him. He responded.

Inma sat down in her chair, in which doing so, she would be closer to Jack's level. That way, he didn't have to keep hold of his head in an upward position much longer. 'Poor little guy' She thought to herself. The young giantess knew perfectly well how one's neck can be strained. After all, her father was significantly taller than herself, making any conversation difficult when she struggled to look him in the eye and keep up with the conversation.

Before she could help herself, she was taught to invite her guests for a bite first. She scooped a piece of meat and potatoes along with a portion of white rice. With it, Inma brought the spoon towards Jack.

"Eat as much as you want. There's more where that came from." The blond child said looked down at the table.

"Thank you" Jack took a bite of the meat first and sigh happily. The meat being cooked at medium rare, allowing the teen to enjoy the crisp on the outside and the tenderness on the inside. He hadn't eaten a meal since the morning but at that moment, it felt like a century.

"Wow, this is really good" Jack exclaimed.

Inma simply sat still and observed the human to her amusement. She wanted to feel content watching him eat meat bigger than half his body, but she was dying to ask him a bunch of questions. There was so much she wanted to know about her new friend's life.

"Jack" Inma asked politely.

"Yeah?" Jack replied back.

"Tell me more about yourself." She felt bad after saying this for to her, it felt as though she was giving him a command.

Jack read her nervousness on her face, nodded, and responded calmly. "All right. What is it you would like to know more of?"

"Um…" Inma struggled to put to decide what to ask first. Not visible to either children, the young giantess started fidgeting with her feet by rubbing one foot above the other. "Could you tell me more about your adventure today. And why you tried to run away from me?" The blond child stated, only to cover her mouth for the second half of her request.

'I see she is not going to let go of that' Jack thought with concern. He turned his attention towards the 60-foot girl and prepared his answer. "It all started a few days ago when I got a hold of some magic beans…"

* * *

 **When it comes to why I haven't made a post, there are a few reasons as to why:**

 **1) I started writing this chapter as soon as I posted chapter 3. I was in the middle of progress when my side started to hurt. A lot. I tried to ignore it, but it become unbearable and I was forced to call it quits. I found out later that I am lactose intolerant. It's not extreme where I can never have milk again, lets just say I went from drinking gallons of milk to two cups max. Now that I know what the problem is, I better watch my diet.**

 **2) I wanted to spend time with my friends. They were on their final weekend at the time and since I didn't go out much this summer, I wanted to go out and enjoy life. I love spending my days indoors, but every now and then, you just gotta go out and get some fresh air, you know?**

 **3) Kingdom Hearts took over my life.**

 **I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Any feedback is appreciated and I am working on the next chapter as we speak. With school in session, It may a bit of time. Thank you for understanding and I'll see you on the next update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to the winter break, I feel refreshed and ready to continue writing again. As always, check out the bottom of the page for more updates in general.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Inma

"Next thing I know, I find myself stuck in the jar and then you released me." Jack then realized his voice had gotten weaker due to him talking excessively.

"Which leads us to now, right?" Inma blurted.

"Right." Jack nods his head

"Wow, you really had it rough, didn't you? Between climbing up that beanstalk and not being discovered by either me and my father." Inma smiled softly to the farmer.

"Mind if I ask you something, Miss Inma?" Jack looked at his captor with concern. Inma didn't know why he was acting formal all of a sudden, but wanted to hear him out.

"No need to add "Miss" to my name. Just call me Inma." The blonde giantess said in a stern yet teasing tone.

"My apologies." Jack said. "It's just I notice throughout our conversation, you seem to be offended whenever I talked about how I was away from you."

Inma nodded reluctantly in agreement as she did seem extra frightened of Jack's disappearance. She felt something tiny and cold on her index finger. Upon close observation, resulted with the young giantess blushing a light shade of red for the little farmer had his hands around her fingertip and looked up with sincere concern. She never felt this way before. It reminded her of the way younger siblings looked up to their older counterparts.

"Y-Your point?" Inma said.

"I don't want to sound rude but, we've only just met. Why are you so worried for me?" Jack's head tilted in confusion.

Inma wished he had not asked her this immediately. Now that he had, the giantess felt obliged to answer the young farmer. "Well…" Inma was having harder time to explain than she had thought. "The truth is, I've never been good at making friends." Inma ended her confession and hung her head down, bracing for Jacks reaction.

Jack

The young farmer had no clue what to say next, or if he should say anything. He didn't spend the day climbing a beanstalk to baby-sit some giant girl. He did so to see worlds no one back at home could have dreamed of setting foot on. He wanted to leave a mark in history as well as bring back goodies not just for himself, but to give back to his mom for all the years she put up with him while still loving her only child.

He held his breath to prevent a sigh from letting out. But her last remark about her lack of friends caught him off guard. It wasn't the statement itself for even he could pick up her lack of assertiveness, but her expression had him feel trapped not by force, but by reminiscence. Jack remembered a time in school where he too had a hard time making friends. He remembered fitting in was the hardest challenge for farmers like him were never taken seriously. He was picked on for his lack of proper clothing and classmates mocked him by talking to him slow and easy, as if he was unable to pick up big words. It took a long time for him to get out of the spotlight.

After a moment to himself, Jack looks up and responds. "I know what it's like to not have friends, Inma"

Is that true? Or you're just saying that to make me feel better." The blond looked at him with a concerned look

The black-hair teen looked up at the giantess and shook his head. "I'm serious. You thought I was popular where I'm from?

"I don't know. Maybe?" Inma said without looking up.

"You flatter me" Jack chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "But you're not totally off. I used to be scared of everyone around me. My classmates made fun of me for the way I was raised. You don't get much respect as a farmer." Jack said out loud while pondering to his own thoughts. "You have no idea how annoying it was when people made fun of me for the way I was raised. No matter how many baths I would take, everyone would just say I smelled like cow poop." Jack complained.

During Jack's monologue, the young farmer failed to notice his captor picking him up with her palm and brought him closer to her face. Jack was made aware when he noticed the room got dark all of sudden. He saw her face up close to him, but after their idle conversation, he didn't find her intimidating anymore. He may have let out a yell with her eyes beaming at him, it was only him being taken by surprise.

"You ought to be more careful. Not all of us are used to staring at people eye to eye." Jack said matter of fact.

In response, the young giantess simply laughed at his remark. "Sorry, little man. It's my first time taking care of someone the size of my pinky."

Jack didn't get what was funny at first, but he felt good making his captor smile.

"Fair point." The farmer said shaking his head while smiling.

Inma let out a yawn all of sudden and Jack, with nowhere to hide, felt the full experience. He stumbled backwards by the wind, which subsided quickly as it came.

"I'm sorry" The blonde child said in a meek tone.

"It's okay. I'm still in one piece." Jack reassured her.

"You're a funny guy, Jack. Thank you" Inma smiled.

"For what?" Jack looked puzzled

"For cheering me up even when though you didn't need to" Inma said.

"The pleasure is all mine" Jack declared, taking a bow to the gigantic maiden

Inma

"Hey Jack, would you mind if I put you on top of my drawer? I need to change into my pajamas." Inma asked. She saw the tiny farmer nod in response.

"Oh of course." Jack replied as he walked towards the middle of her palm and sat still. He turned his sight towards Inma who was not looking at him directly for once. He took advantage of this and savor a moment of silence. Jack had a feeling that moments like these would vanish into thin air.

The blond giantess reached out her hand to form a bridge for her captive. The rhythmic movement Jack was getting accustomed to, ceased. Inma tilted her hand down and nudged him to get off. The giantess opened her drawer and pulled out her pajamas. She was on the verge of pulling off her top when she remembered a boy was nearby.

"Do you mind turning around?" Inma asked and due to their size difference, she would have to trust his word and did as he was told.

She pulled herself out of her jacket and hanged it up nicely so it can be worn another day. Her sweater and pants came off next and Inma swapped them with white matching pajamas. Afterwards, the blonde child went to the table to pick up the jar on the table. The table was placed in the middle of the room and as a small area in of itself, she had no problem navigating. She looked down to take a look at Jack and was grateful he had in fact turned around. The last thing she wanted was for her newfound friend to be a peeping Tom.

Inma scooped her hand in front of the boy and pulled back. She checked to see if she had caused any damaged towards him and when she couldn't see any, she dropped Jack back into the jar and went straight to her bed.

Jack

"Should I take a peek or no?" Jack wondered. He was conflicted with such a life decision. He argued on one hand, he should be respectful and give her some privacy. Yet, He noted that his captor wasn't some burly, stinky, hairy giant or an old hag, his captor was pretty cute. Instead, the universe answered for him with a shadow looming over him, which just so happened to scoop the farmer in the air and placed back in a familiar space.

Maybe a little too familiar, the jar made the farmer feel insignificant, which was a feeling he felt uncomfortable with and was eager to be free from it. Thankfully, the jar stopped moving and Jack found himself rolling back for his "prison" had been placed sideways. He crawled out and looked around.

Judging from Inma's posture, he assumed she was just about ready to fall asleep. He couldn't blame her since they both have had a long day. Too tired to move another inch, Jack decided to climb into the bottle once more and call it night. A feminine voice emerged.

"By the way Jack, how old are you?" Inma asked.

"I'm 16. Why do you ask?" The young farmer said.

"That's good." She yawned in the middle of her sentence. "I thought you were a grown-up."

"Do I sound that old?" Jack replied, intrigued by her opinion. The candle next to him was starting to flicker because of the wind, but he managed to see his captor's head nod slightly.

"Yeah" she said in drowsy tone. "Good night, my little man"

The charcoal-haired teen also said good night, even if Inma was unlikely to have heard it. There was a lot on the boy's head to evaluate but figured it can be done tomorrow. After a long day of surviving every turn from left to right, he was in need of a good night sleep.

* * *

 **Last quarter was the worst. My homework piled up to the point I couldn't update and keep up at the same time. Since I passed my classes, I suppose it was worth it in the long run. Though with that said, this chapter was about halfway finished before I placed this story on pause around October I believe. From there, it had just been me revising and rewriting lines, and even whole sections. But it's okay, this is the reality of writing. It's about rewriting over and over until the results come as good as it can be.**

 **I wanted to ask: What do you all think of this version of Inma? The few info about her was she was supposed to be feisty, argumentative, and smug.**

 **Leave a review and/or fave. Have a nice day!**


End file.
